Unfortunately Dazzled Once Again
by Orangesoda111
Summary: All Human Edward left Bella when she was pregnant with twins when Bella runs into Edward will she be dazzled by him or will he even want to be in her life? Story better than summary but what fanfic isn't better than its summary? R&R Rated M to be safe
1. Preface

**HEY anyways like my other fanfics I think this one has a lot of potential and I hope you enjoy this fanfic! WOOT WOOT**

_You think if you have a baby that it's no big deal I can handle one but when you find out that you're having twins your world turns upside down._

I was the outcast in the parenting world most of the mom's are in their thirties usually are married, is a stay at home mom, and live in a decent sized house. Well I am 22 which means I got knocked up at 17, I'm single, work two jobs and barley can support my kids, and we live in a small apartment.

"Mommy!" My little 5 year old bounced up onto my lap and I engulfed him in a hug god he was starting to look more like him everyday. He had My chocolate color eyes that had little specks of emerald green in them if you looked close enough and he had Edward's unique bronze colored hair and mine and his pale skin. He was defiantly going to be a heart breaker.

"Mommy tomorrow is bring your dad to school day can you get me a dad?" Declan asked and it felt like a huge hole has been punched through my chest.

"Declan honey." I said while ruffling my fingers through his hair

"Your daddy is in heaven sweety we already went over this. You only have one dad and you can't just get a new one. I'm sure Uncle Emmett will love to take you." I said tears threatening to pour over is it so bad to lie to your child to protect him if he knew he had a dad that was alive but didn't want anything to do with him he'd be crushed.

"Mommy! Look how many people signed my cast at school!" My 5 year old daughter, Carissa squealed while waving her pink cast covered in black sharpie. She was Declan's twin sister Her looks was a mixture of mine and Edwa- _his_ she had my brown wavy hair that stopped at her mid back and she had his emerald green eyes and she was gorgeous. Unfortunately she was very clumsy just like me she tripped over her own feet and always was falling down or bumping into something that's how she broke her arm. I let out a laugh and gave her a hug.

So this is life as a single mom living one day at a time but "Even when it seems impossible each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does." **(AN: that quote is from new moon by SM if it sounds familiar)** Even for a heart broken mom like me.

**I know that this was short but that's why I called this chapter Pre face. SO tell me what you think hit or miss good or bad and a new chappy will be up soon! If I get enough reviews.**


	2. Bella swear

**Thanks for all of the reviews Disclaimer: I do not own twilight SM does anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter**

Character Bio (The characters so far more will be added)

Emmett Swan: 24 brother to Bella and going out with Rosalie

Rosalie Hale: 24 twin sister to Jasper and going out with Emmett

Bella Swan: 22 sister to Emmett single has twins Declan and Carissa

Declan Edward Swan: 5 twin brother to Carissa

Carissa Elisabeth Swan: 5 twin sister to Declan

Mike Newton 24: Occupation-being a pervert

"Ready to go to Emmett's?" I asked my excited kids

"Yeah!" They yelled in unison they do that a lot seeing as they're twins in all

"Ok did you remember to bring your over night clothes and backpacks?" I asked and they nodded and Carissa put on her pink hello kitty backpack and Declan put on his hot wheels one. I took both of their hands and walked I shut my apartment door then locked it and re took their hands.

"Hey Bella" My perv of a neighbor, Mike Newton said and as usual he was starring at my chest

"Hi" I said walking a little bit faster trying not to be too rude

"Hey um wa-want to go to the um uh movies tonight?" Mike stuttered asking me out on yet another date why can't he take no for an answer! I had the urge to cover Declan's and Carissa's ears and tell him to stop hitting on me pervert.

"Sorry Mike I'm really busy." I said letting him down easy and he looked like a puppy that just got kicked.

"Oh" He said and we walked to my worn out red truck that was in desperate need of a mechanic we finally arrived at Emmett's and Rosalie's house.

"DECLAN CARISSA!" Emmett yelled when he opened the door and gave them his famous bear hug

"Oh wow I feel so loved no hug for me?" I said and Emmett engulfed me in a hug and I squealed

"Hey sorry for just showing up here without calling you but can you watch them?" I asked Emmett hopefully whenever Emmett isn't playing football, basketball, baseball, or any other sport (Emmett is a beast at sports) he's my kids' personal baby sitter

"Do you even have to ask I love these little squirts!" Emmett exclaimed

"Tomorrow is bring your uncle to school day so I was wondering if you could take them?"

"They have a bring your uncle to school day?" Emmett asked questioningly with curiosity in his voice

"No it's bring your dad to school day" I said my voice thick and drained of all emotion

"Oh…Sure Bells" Emmett said reassuringly

"Look at my cast!" Carissa yelled thankfully interrupting this painful conversation

"Wanna sign it?" Carissa yelled enthusiastically

"Sure bye Bella"

"Bye" I said while giving Declan and Carissa a kiss and hug I practically raced to work at my wonderful job at the Pizza Palace everyone's dream job note the heavy sarcasm. **(AN: this scene is very similar to one of my other fanfics)**

"Bella hun you're late" Laurent the boss of pizza palace said to me

"Darn it I'm sorry" I apologized

"I'll let it slide this time but next time your late its either you're fired or mascot duty." Laurent warned

"Do you ever swear Bella?" He asked curious

"Yea but I'm used to biting my tongue I don't want my kids to grow up swearing every two seconds." I explained

"Say fuck" Laurent challenged me

"No" I said sternly I'm not the swearing type

"Atleast say crap, crap isn't really a swear." He reasoned

"Crap" I swore but it sounded weird coming from me

"Wow" Laurent

"Didn't know you had it in you" Laurent complimented me

"Welcome to Pizza Palace what would you like to order" I asked the costumer

"A large pepperoni pizza with a side of you" The perv guy said I really don't get what guys especially a Greek god like Edward saw in me it didn't make sense I saw myself as average. Of course Edward just wanted to get in my pants and didn't care about me. Damn it Bella stop thinking about him.

"Look I'm tired of this sh-" I started but Laurent gave me a warning glare

"Wrong time to swear." He muttered I was in a bad mood now I am whenever I think of him.

"Of this shitake mushroom pizza good choice of pepperoni" I said then flashed a fake smile to the costumer. The rest of the work day I was in a depressed mood and barley could pay attention. I missed my kids that's the downside of being a mom when I'm at work all I can think about is them but when I'm with my kids all I can think about is work. I wish I could just quit working and spend all my time with them but I have to support them no job equals no money.

"Shifts over" Laurent said as I punched out my time card and practically ran to my car eager to just go to bed and end this terrible day I went as fast as my truck would let me and raced up the stairs to my apartment but of course Mike was standing near his door.

"No I'm busy." I responded knowing that he was going to ask me out I walked into my apartment and threw my keys on the counter. I sighed and plopped down on my bed not bothering to change into my pajamas and let darkness overcome me. I woke up and went to Rosalie's and Emmett's house I needed some girl time.

"Hey Rose." I said my voice cracked and she knew what was wrong once in a while something would remind me of him and I would need Rosalie to comfort me.

"Come on in Emmett, Carissa, and Declan are at school." Rosalie sighed giving me a worried look

We sat down on her bed and started talking

"It's just hard to do this I'm not in the best financial situation or emotional situation and he's…" I started but Rosalie cut me off

"Bella you need to get over him stop thinking about him I know its hard sweetie but please Bella you're causing yourself more pain than necessary its been more than 5 years." Rosalie said and her true words hitting me and my eyes started to blur and Rosalie hugged me as silent tears streamed down my face

"I don't know how you can do this I couldn't handle knowing that they have a part of him and how painful it would be seeing your kids and thinking about him" Rosalie said a little bit later

"Bella you need to get out I'm taking you clubbing tonight." Rosalie stated and smiled

**Review Please! I know this is a little short but the upcoming chapters I've written are way longer and full of shocking suprises!**


End file.
